


Sand, Sun, and Stealing Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously kid, you can be so blind. I bet you totally pictured him when I talked about confessing, didn't you?" Hinata is a very oblivious person, and he was SO not prepared for this day at the beach. A kagehina fic, from Hinata's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand, Sun, and Stealing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my first attempt at fanfic oh my god I have NOO CLUE what I'm doing but it's cool, cuz I mean, fluff, light smut, beach shenanigans ensue, what else do I need?

  I was always a sucker for sandcastles. When Daichi brought up the idea of a team building expedition at the beach, I got so pumped up I got home 10 minutes early, and my form was signed and handed in the next morning. Now, after weeks of torturous waiting, they were _finally_ there, and I didn't know what to do first. I could go get into the water, which had some nice waves and was the perfect blue; just a few shades darker than the azure sky. Or I could lay out my towel and get some sun, or get some food (I could really go for a pork bun right now), or build a sandcastle, or-

  "Oi dumbass, don't go running off before Coach Ukai can do a head count. Also you better have sunscreen, or you're gonna get skin cancer." Kageyama said, interrupting my inner monologue. The last comment reminded me of what I'd forgotten.

  "SUNSCREEN! That's what I was forgetting!" I shouted, earning a concerned look from Suga, and a glare from Kageyama. "Oh, oops... Hey Kageyaamaaaaaa, wanna let me use your sunscreen? I promise I won't use a lot!"Rolling his eyes, Kageyama just nodded, making me smile.

  Kageyama usually never shared, at least never without lots of pestering and pleading, or without a trade. One time, I had to hug Kageyama's arm and beg for half an hour just for a couple sips of his milk, which wasn't even cold when I finally got to try it. Once Coach Ukai had tapped my head (with a lot of trouble as I was bouncing on my toes, eager to get onto the beach), I started sprinting towards a prime spot on the beach. Kageyama ran after me, catching up and making the run into a race, and we ended up putting our towels side by side in a pretty great spot. We were pretty close to the shore, but also close to the bathrooms and food stand, and there was lots of optimal sand for building or burying. I whipped my shirt over my head, turning to find Kageyama staring at me, sunscreen bottle in hand.

  "Stay still, I don't trust you to do it properly," Kageyama ordered, taking the cap off the aerosol sunscreen bottle. "Hold your arms out," he directed, and I obliged. Suddenly the cold mist was hitting his skin, making him jump. Once a good amount covered his back and shoulders, Kageyama rubbed it in, letting me rub in my own chest and legs. Kageyama got to work coating himself in sunscreen, but he kept making funny faces when he tried to get his back. Giggling, I took the spray from him, and once Kageyama nodded an okay, I sprayed a good layer over his back, and rubbed it in carefully. He could feel Kageyama's back muscles and bones under his hands, and realized he never really saw them because his tall friend was quite shy in the change rooms.

  "Okay, you're good," I informed Kageyama. I didn't expect a thanks, and he didn't get one. Instead Tanaka came and picked me up, then ran both of us into the ocean. It was  _cold,_ but I didn't mind, and I was too busy laughing to scream. Slowly the rest of my team (who actually wanted to come, anyway) made their way into the water, and suddenly a ball was brought out. A volleyball game was almost instantly started, although it was more difficult in the water, and with a beach ball. The teams were me, Kageyama, Suga, Tsukki, Saeko, and Yachi, vs. Daichi, Yamaguchi, Ryuu, Asahi, Nishinoya, and Kiyoko. Though it was a pretty even match, my team won from Coach Ukai's count, and the other team had to all chip in to buy everyone food. Once the money had been compiled, Saeko volunteered to go, and dragged me with her, talking about 'sisterly advice'.

  "So, my adopted little bro, I try to make it a habit of knowing everyone's secrets, either to help them or blackmail- depends on the person. So tell me, got a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Crush? Have you ever murdered? Are you actually an alien? Don't worry, I like you so your secrets safe so long as you don't cross me." Saeko teased, smiling sweetly. "At least tell me your romantic preference in gender, so I can figure you out a little?"

  "Well... Um, I haven't really thought about it.. I guess if a girl confessed to me, I would probably give her a chance? But, it's weird, usually they talk about your heart feeling all 'guah' when you think about love, but I've never even thought about having a wife," I replied, blushing and stuttering a bit.

  "Okay, but if your heart doesn't go 'guah',"she mimicked my hand motion, continuing, "when you think about girls confessing, what about boys? Like, what if a teammate confessed to you? Would you be grossed out? Or does your heart go 'guah'?" My heart skipped a beat when she talked about my teammates confessing.

  "Well, I haven't thought about that either, I mostly think about volleyball... Well, my heart does kinda change when I think of that, but it was more like 'wah'. But that's more than when I think about girls, maybe I'm gay..? Is that bad?" I asked Saeko, worried.

  "Oh no, both genders are great, so whats wrong with liking your own? And I'm glad you like boys, because a specific teammate of yours totally has a crush on you!" She exclaimed as if it was obvious, ruffling my hair. "Seriously kid, you can be so blind. I bet you totally pictured him when I talked about confessing, didn't you? Who did you picture, hmm?"

  "Well, I-I... Hey why are you asking?!" I asked, blushing harder. When she only raised her eyebrow and smirked, I looked down. "W-well, I know who I pictured, b-but he doesn't like me like that... I guess it's the other way around, I like him..." I finished.

  "Look, _trust me,_ Kageyama likes you back" she said, looking me in the eye. I jumped when she guessed his name, and she just continued smirking. "Look, when you get the chance, just build up to it and ask him. Or lay one on him, I doubt he would be disappointed... Aw, but you get too flustered, guess you'll just have to be patient in agony," Saeko said, shaking her head sadly.

  We bought the food, Saeko intimidating the cashier at first, then flirting with him. He looked suspiciously like Tsukki, but I was too busy overthinking about my sexuality and Kageyama to ask about it. We got back to the beach, and I sat on my towel beside Kageyama on his towel. Handing him his pork bun, I smiled, mouth too full to say anything. Chewing thoroughly, I swallowed, trying not to choke.

  "Good game, hey Kageyama? This ball feels different when it hits my hand, but you still set it right to the perfect place!" I said. Kageyama's eyes widened, looking almost shocked. Even if he was technically my best friend, I guess I needed to compliment him more, seeing as I never really did. 

  "Thanks, you spiked the tosses well, we sure do make the best team.." Kageyama replied, looking into the distance. "Hey dumbass? What do you think of homosexual couples?"

  "Woah, why so formal, j-jeez, you can just say gay." I replied, feeling the telltale heat of my blush. "And I honestly think they're just regular couples, why?"

  "Oh, because it appears Kiyoko and Yachi are together now.. I agree, and they seem to be happy, look," he replied, jerking his chin. Turning, I saw Yachi sitting on Kiyoko's lap; Yachi was short enough that Kiyoko could rest her chin on Yachi's head. Kiyoko moved, planting a kiss square on the top of her shorter girlfriend's head. Hinata blushed more, trying to stop his imagination before it started.

  Once we were done lunch, everyone wanted to build something, and I volunteered to be buried in the sand. We got to work digging a big enough hole, and once I was stood in it, only my torso and head were above the sand. The hole was slowly filled, and everyone started turning me into some sort of sand monster. While they were digging, I noticed Tsukki and Yamaguchi glancing at each other, and even Tsukki smiled. Their hands often brushed and lingered near each other. Was ANYONE on my team straight? By the time they were finished, I had dinosaur legs, pegasus wings, and a monkey tail. After taking pictures, everyone slowly wandered off, leaving me buried in the sand. I was...stuck.

  "Oi Kageyama, help me out of here!" I shouted, as he was pretty close to where I was.

  "Oi dumbass, don't get stuck in the first place." He replied, getting up and walking over anyway. "Whats in it for me?"

  "I will buy you a milk," I bribed.

  "Thats it?" He asked. I stuck out my lower lip and gave puppy dog eyes, and he caved, grabbing my hands. Slowly but surely, he pulled me out of the hole, and I immediately hugged him. "Hey you're covered in sand get off me!" Kageyama said, gesturing to my entire lower half. "Lets get you washed off, okay?"

  We walked together to the water, and I got rinsed off instantly, as the waves had intensified. We waded further in, and soon I was being knocked around with the current. Kageyama grabbed my arm to keep me from floating away, and I was simultaneously relieved and filled with butterflies. As each wave came, I would jump, pulling Kageyama with me and slowly it got to the point where I was facing him. A huge wave came, and I jumped first, then Kageyama followed suit, and once the wave had passed he was just holding me, almost like a reverse piggyback. I could see his eyes up close, and when the sunlight hit the grey, there were flecks of green in them, and water droplets on his lashes. Feeling strangely compelled to, I leaned forward, and without thinking, I was kissing him. He tasted of salt water and pork bun and banana lip chap and warmth and sunlight and happiness and-  _oh my god I was kissing Kageyama._ A frozen, very shocked, very unresponsive Kageyama. Oh no.  _Oh no._

  I scrambled out of his grasp, out of the water, and sprinted away, just anywhere, away from what I'd just done. I didn't even look back, I felt awful, I was such a horrible friend. I found myself crouching on a cement floor, in the shade. Taking my head out from between my knees and under my arms, I looked around and realized I'd run to the fountains, which were near the entrance to the bathrooms and showers. I slowly spiraled, drifting from denial to anxiety to self hate and back. Suddenly a pair of feet were in front of me, coated in sand and attached to someone breathing heavily. Looking up, I realized it was Kageyama, who had followed me. Who looked angrier than ever. I prepared myself for the worst, whether that be getting beat up or being told 'we're no longer friends'. I actually preferred the physical violence, as selfish as it was, I still didn't want to lose my best friend.

  "I'm so-, Kageyama I'm so sor-" I started, cut off abruptly by Kageyama pushing me into the wall behind me. I shut my eyes, prepared for punches. My eyes snapped open when he gently grabbed my head, a hand on each side of my head. He leaned in slowly, and suddenly not  _only_ was I kissing Kageyama, but HE was kissing ME. It was everything I had ever wished for, making my heart make all the good sounds like 'guah' and 'wah', and making my head spin. I put my arms over his shoulders, pressing his head to mine. He leaned into me, and deepened the kiss, and then I was full on making out with my crush and  _how was this possible is this a dream?_ I ground into him, feeling suddenly much warmer than when we were in the cold ocean water.

 "Woah, Daichi it looks like someone else got the idea before we did," a familiar voice said, laughing. Kageyama and I jumped apart, to see a blushing Daichi and a smirking Suga holding hands.

  "LITERALLY NOBODY ON OUR TEAM IS STRAIGHT KAGEYAMA," I burst out, before I could stop myself.

  "We were... just leaving," Kageyama said, blushing harder than I'd ever seen him blush.

  "Ooh all to ourselves," Suga said in a low voice to Daichi, who was still beet red. "Oh, be safe kids! Always wear protection!" Suga yelled after Kageyama and I, making us both blush even more. Kageyama didn't let go of my hand, and we found other semi private places to steal kisses for the rest of the day.  By the milk vending machines was Kageyama's favourite, and though our next few kisses tasted like milk, especially if they were with tongue, I didn't mind at all. Though my head was spinning and it was difficult to form coherent thoughts while kissing your crush (we so need to become official like, right now), my one recurring thought was 'I'm so glad I came on this trip'.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU MADE IT THROUGH WHATEVER THAT WAS GOOD JOB! Lmaoo idk what to put here, so???? Thanks for reading I guess! Oh also yeah the whole team is very gay, even the managers.. And the cashier that Saeko was flirting with was Akiteru!


End file.
